


Promises

by Capucine



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cold, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Protectiveness, Sharing Body Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7866520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro doesn't want Matt to be cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this just kind of was written while I was waking up this morning. It's borderline romantic pairing, in my opinion, but eh.

Matt had been cold. His teeth chattered in a cell clearly not designed for human comfort, if it was made for anyone’s comfort.

Shiro could see the extra pale on the bits of skin that showed, the way it looked like it was threatening to be blue. He could almost imagine the space frost bite he’d heard of, the way it was supposed to effect those whose suits got damaged.

This was different. It was just plain neglect.

For some small mercy, they were in the cell together. Shiro had been worried they would be completely separated; Matt’s father already wasn’t with them, even though he was pretty sure he was alive.

And Matt’s teeth were chattering, a staccato beat that he was clearly trying to quell. 

Shiro cared about his teammates. No doubt about that, and so he scooted closer to Matt, looping an arm around his shoulders. “It’s…” he almost said it would be okay. He didn’t really know it would be. He was honestly fairly terrified of what they would do to him, to them. Especially Matt and his dad, but himself too.

Matt’s face turned into his shoulder, and Shiro could almost feel his cold nose through the fabric. He didn’t demand an ending to what he’d been saying, instead seeming to seek his body heat.

And feeling the shudder go through him prompted Shiro to bring his other arm up, press Matt closer. 

He wanted to promise he’d keep him safe. He wanted to promise that he could be safe at all, that he would live. 

He couldn’t. And that was killing him a little bit.

He heard a small murmur from Matt.

“What?” he asked, voice still quiet, because there were almost no other sounds.

“Thank you,” Matt made known, pushing his face up far enough that his eyes made contact with Shiro’s. He was still cold, but clearly warming up a little.

His eyes were full of trust, slightly hesitant.

And Shiro recalled that most body heat escaped from the head, so he put a hand on the back of his head and tucked his face closer.

He still couldn’t promise he’d keep Matt or his father safe. But he knew he was going to try.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it made sense. I have had that feeling of holding someone and knowing I can't promise it'll be okay, so I tried to tap into that.


End file.
